Señas
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Yashamaru soltó un suspiro de satisfacción en el momento en que la boda terminó. Con unas simples señas, le dijo: 'Cuida bien de ella'. Cuarto Kazekage Tadashi/Karura. One-shot. Regalo de San Valentín para Bella Scullw


**Señas.**

**Resumen: **Yashamaru soltó un suspiro de satisfacción en el momento en que la boda terminó. Con unas simples señas, le dijo: 'Cuida bien de ella'. Cuarto Kazekage Tadashi/Karura. One-shot. Regalo de San Valentín para Bella Scullw

**Pareja:** Tadashi No Sabaku-Karura No Sabaku.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Yashamaru leía con atención un libro de ciencias sociales para un examen que presentaría dentro de unos pocos días. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio al ver que, por más que repasaba el mismo párrafo, no podía comprender muy bien su significado.

Concluyó que dicho texto era muy complejo para un chico de dieciséis años o él era un bruto. De dos opciones, solo una era la correcta. Como Yashamaru no era muy sincero para admitir que su cerebro no daba para tanta información, decidió echarle la culpa al libro de ciencias, como cualquier casi adolescente habría hecho.

Mordió con cierta fuerza su labio inferior pensando en una manera de resumir aquello, porque a pesar de que se quería dar por vencido y confiar en la buena de Dios, no permitiría que un pedazo de papel con letras le ganara. Sí, podría ser un chico adorable, gentil y educado, pero también tenía su orgullo.

Y así se mantuvo por casi media hora, luchando con un fragmento, cuando la puerta de su alcoba se abrió de sopetón. Dicha intrusión inesperada casi logra que Yashamaru se cayera de la silla y se golpeara su cabeza, posiblemente hubiese perdido las pocas neuronas que le quedaban de tanto estudiar.

―¡Hermano! ―la voz de su pequeña hermana fue lo que escuchó.

―¡Karura! ―replicó algo molesto―¿Por qué entras así? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

La encantadora chica, su hermana gemela, lo miró con sorpresa y comenzó a reír al ver mi cara de irritación. Así era, tan alegre y gentil que a veces costaba molestarse con ella.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó―, me he precipitado en entrar. ¡Es que necesito tu ayuda urgentemente!

Yashamaru arqueó una ceja, aquello era un poco extraño. Karura casi nunca pedía su ayuda y cuando lo hacía para cosas un poco imposibles de realizar. Eran gemelos, sí, pero distaban mucho de parecerse en personalidad, Karura era más introvertida que él, muy rara vez socializaba, pero sabía que tenía un buen corazón y los pocos amigos que poseía eran verdaderos.

Haciendo una mueca de duda, Yashamaru la miró.

―Depende.

―¿Depende de qué? ―replicó la chica, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―De lo que sea que necesites ayuda ―Yashamaru volvió a tomar su libro de ciencias y comenzó a releer una línea en su mente― . Pronto presentaremos exámenes, Karura, y sabes lo muy mal que se me da ciencias sociales. No puedo ir a perder el tiempo en cosas tontas.

La chica hizo un gesto ofendido, porque realmente lo estaba. Prácticamente su hermano le había querido decir que le pedía ayuda para estupideces. Aquello no estaba bien. Bajó la vista y comenzó a mirar sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

No sabía cómo replicar aquello porque, en efecto, Yashamaru tenía razón.

―P-pero esto no es estúpido ―murmuró la chica.

Al oír el tono de súplica de su hermana, el chico alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho. Algo culpable, soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento hasta ponerse frente a frente con su gemela.

―Lo sé, porque Karura no hace nada tonto ―le dijo para animarla―. Solo eres muy… creativa ―buscó la mejor palabra que pudo encajar mientras que pasaba por su mente la imagen del momento en que ella le pidió que tiñeran el gato de azul para que se pareciera a _Happy,_ otro felino de una serie anime que su hermana adorara con devoción.

Como se podía notar, ella no era muy buena con ciertas ideas.

―¿Me ayudarás?

Su hermano asintió levemente.

* * *

La mañana del primer día de invierno fue cuando Yashamaru notó por primera vez al solitario chico que se sentaba en la última mesa de la esquina de la cafetería que siempre frecuentaban. En realidad, no fue porque se puso a detallar todo el lugar y de repente notase al desconocido, fue su hermana Karura quien lo señaló.

Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, una piel algo morena y una cara de seriedad absoluta, que hizo pensar a Yashamaru sobre el estado mental de su hermana. Desde su perspectiva, el sujeto daba algo de miedo.

―Karura… ―trató de buscar una excusa para hacer desistir a su hermana, pero al ver la cara de determinación que tenía, supo que era imposible

―Tengo que ir a presentarme.

―Buena suerte ―le deseó y vio como Karura se acercaba con algo de nerviosismo al chico de la cafetería, se cruzó de brazos y esperó, no se iría de allí ni aunque le pagaran. No dejaría a su ingenua hermana con un tipo raro que parecía querer matar a alguien.

Contempló la escena hasta que su hermana tocó el hombro del chico e hizo un gesto de saludo. En ese momento, las imágenes de Karura expresando el favor que necesitaba llegaron a su mente.

_'Yashamaru, acompáñame a la biblioteca'_

El chico pareció confundido, y hasta algo sorprendido del acercamiento de una persona hasta dónde él se encontraba. Le correspondió la sonrisa de que Karura le ofrecía con cierta timidez.

_'¿Biblioteca? ¿Para qué?'_

―Vamos, Karura, tú puedes ―murmuró Yashamaru, desechando todos sus perjuicios principales, viendo cómo su hermana dudaba un poco antes de levantar sus manos y comenzar a hacer señas.

Lenguaje de señas para comunicarse con una persona sordomuda.

_'Hay un chico que no puede oír, quiero ser su amiga'_

Entonces, Yashamaru sonrió desde lejos al ver cómo el chico desconocido se animaba a comunicarse con su hermana, feliz de que alguien pareciese aceptarlo a pesar de su condición y que quisiera socializar con él.

De todas formas, aquello no pareció sorprender a Yashamaru. Su hermana era así por naturaleza propia, quería ayudar y aceptar a todo el mundo por cómo era. Sonrió enternecido y a su vez algo envidioso de aquella naciente, pura y agradable amistad.

* * *

El día en que Karura se iba a casar, su hermano se ofreció voluntariamente a llevarla hasta el altar donde la esperaría Tadashi. Sus padres habrían muerto hacen unos años atrás en un accidente, pero ellos lo sobrellevaron como pudieron. Juntos, como hermanos que eran.

Se encontraba hermosa, como sólo ella era. Admitió que, en un momento, pensó en la idea de secuestrar a su hermana y no dejar que nadie se la arrebatara. Sí, era muy sobreprotector, pero sabría cómo superarlo.

Aun así, cuando vio la sonrisa de Tadashi surcar su rostro al momento en que le entregó la mano de su hermana, supo que quizás aquello no era tan malo como pensaba. Y allí estaba, viendo a su hermanita partir a formar su nueva vida, justo en el momento en que decía 'acepto' con señas, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho y siendo feliz con su nuevo esposo.

Sí, bueno, Tadashi era sordomudo, no era el humano más perfecto y era muy amargado a su manera, pero eso no le impidió dar todo de sí por estar con Karura, dando un claro ejemplo que el amor podía romper cualquier barrera que la sociedad creara.

Yashamaru soltó un suspiro de satisfacción en el momento en que la boda terminó. Con unas simples señas, le dijo: 'Cuida bien de ella'.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** *Amaya mira a la lejanía* Bueno, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero valió la pena intentarlo. Bella, disculpa que sea tan insípido, aun así puse todo de mí e.e. El fandom de Naruto no me es atrayente actualmente, mas sin embargo un compromiso es un compromiso.

Si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco, por favor dejen reviews, son gratis :)

Ama-chan off!


End file.
